The present invention relates to the field of cosmetic treatments and more particularly to cleansers for the hair.
It is common practice nowadays to wash the hair with a shampoo and then to apply what is called a conditioner or conditioning treatment. The shampoo is a mixture of chemicals intended to remove dirt, oil and sweat from the hair and scalp. The chemicals used in shampoos are necessarily harsh removing essential oils and leaving the hair dry, dull and unmanageable. Shampoos frequently contain sodium lauryl sulfonate. Conditioners or conditioning treatments are intended to replace the oils washed out of the hair by shampoos. It is the job of conditioners to make the cleaned hair shiny and manageable.
It does not make much sense to harshly cleanse hair so that essential oils are removed and then to replace these oils. It would make much better sense to utilize a hair cleanser that does not remove oils in the first place. Development of a hair cleanser which can clean the hair without removing essential oils represents a great improvement in the field of hair treatments and satisfies a long felt need of the public.